Impossible
by Inu-Kago
Summary: Oneshot. Start with a college student add a Su multiply it by the square root of a turtle and you'll have a math problem you'll never forget.


Impossible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters but I think I just might own Su's home country of &!#$ (stupid censored emo songs!)**

Keitaro slumped his way back from school. He thought to himself, "How am I supposed to tell everyone I'm failing two grades at school?" Then he saw in front of Hinata house Su, Shinobu, and Motoko playing a game. Motoko hit a timer and yelled, "Go!" Su pulled out a banana and started eating really fast. "Eat the banana! Eat the banana!" Shinobu yelled. Su finished the banana, picked up a rock, and threw it at Shinobu's foot. "Ow!" Shinobu yelled. "You yelled!" Su said, "You're it!" Shinobu threw a watermelon in the air and counted, "1…2…3…4…" the watermelon landed on her head blinding her. She ran into Motoko who slipped on Su's banana peel and fell to the ground. "We win!" Su cheered. "What are you doing?" asked Keitaro. They all looked at each other and shrugged, "I don't know." Motoko said. "I don't know either." Shinobu said. "Bananas!" Su cheered. "So that's where I left my watermelon." Mutsumi said peeking her head out of the bushes. "Ah!" Keitaro yelled, "Where'd you come from?" "Blame my parents." Mutsumi replied. Everyone started laughing at nothing and Keitaro ran away crying.

Keitaro was sitting in a fettle position on the roof staring out at the rest of Hinata. Out of nowhere somebody put their hands over his eyes. "Guess who!" Su said. "Su!" Keitaro said pulling her hands off his eyes. "Eh, close enough." Su replied, "Oh, and by the way the women's bath is over there." Su pointed to the opposite side of the building. "Thanks," Keitaro said, "But I'd like to live today." "You seem sad," Su replied, "Cheer up! Do you know what I do when I get sad?" "Does it involve bananas?" Keitaro asked. "How'd you guess?" Su replied, "But why are you sad?" "Well," Keitaro found it hard to say, "I'm failing Math and English at Tokyo U." "Is that all?" Su asked, "That's easy to make up!" "Su," he replied, "It's not that easy for me. It's just impossible." "Nothing's impossible." Su said. "Thanks," he replied, "I'm glad to have a friend like you." Just then, without either of them thinking their lips came closer and closer until right before they met Su said, "I almost forgot…" WHAP! Su kicked him in the head and he went flying to the other side of the building. He fell into some water, started rubbing his head and then looked up to see…Naru. "Urashima!" she yelled punching him halfway to Tokyo.

Keitaro sighed as he walked back through the door still recovering from the shell-shock. He noticed an unopened envelope on the table. He tore it open to see a picture of Sara, Seta, and Haruko on a beach. He didn't even need to look at the letter to know they were having more fun than he was. He walked towards the kitchen and picked up an apple. He was about to eat it but instead he just looked at it for a while. "That's it!" he said to himself.

"Su, this place is a mess!" Shinobu exclaimed. They were standing in Su's bedroom (Hint: I use the term bedroom lightly). "Uh huh," Su replied, "Hiroshima's got nothing on me! Want a banana?" "Sure." Shinobu replied. Su reached into a crate full of bananas in the middle of her room and threw one to her. Su grabbed one for herself but, rather than eating it her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Su walked in her fancy outfit to the restaurant where Keitaro sat at a table. "That was too sneaky of you!" Su said laughing. "Really?" he replied, "Last time you and I were at this restaurant you looked a lot like Snagulpuss (see "Love Hina" volume 10)." "Hey!" she yelled. "I'm sorry." He replied. A waiter set down a dish in front of them. "Will you please eat this with me? Just as long as you promise not to fly away in another hot air balloon." "Fair enough." She replied sitting down. They talked for hours about nothing and they would've talked longer but the chef asked them to leave after Su ate the entire Banana buffet. They walked back to Hinata House when Su pointed in the distance. "Look," she said, "Fireworks!" "Wow!" Keitaro exclaimed seeing the fireworks. Mutsumi was strapped to one of the fireworks saying "Whee! This is fun!" "What is it, Keitaro?" Su asked. "Nothing," he replied, "I just thought I heard Mutsumi." "They're beautiful." Su said. "Not as beautiful as you." Keitaro replied. Su smiled but neither of them said anything their .lips came closer and closer until they met under the show of fireworks. "You wanna hear something funny?" Keitaro said, "I think I love you." Su replied, "You wanna know something else funny? I think I love you too."

Keitaro walked into the kitchen of Hinata House rubbing his head. "How late did I stay out?" "Not too long," Su replied working in the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" Keitaro asked. "Well," she replied, "In my country the day after something romantic happens you must prepare the national feast for your closest friends." "What's your country's national feast?" Keitaro asked to be answered with a "Myuhh." Of Tama-Chan tied onto the table. "Tama-Chan is your feast?" Keitaro yelled. "Yup," Su replied. Mutsumi walked in and said, "You wouldn't believe what happened last night…oh, what smells like surf and turf?" Tama-Chan broke free of the ropes and bit Su. "You bit me!" Su yelled, "I'll show you! Mecca Tama-Chan 27!" All of a sudden a giant, mechanical turtle came out of the fountain in back of Hinata House. "Not again!" Motoko yelled as the giant turtle arose. The turtle broke through the wall into the kitchen sweeping up Mutsumi into the air. Kitsune and Naru were walking in the hallway when Kitsune asked, "Wasn't Mutsumi coming over for breakfast?" "Yeah," Naru replied. Then Motoko fell through the roof onto the floor. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" she yelled.

Keitaro and Tama-Chan were running away from the giant mechanical beast. "Turn it off!" Keitaro yelled. "I can't," Su yelled also running, "I can't find where the self-destruct button is!" They ran for a while when Su yelled, "Keitaro! The way to deactivate it is to put your lips to the sensors on its mouth." "Are you telling me to kiss a mechanical turtle?" Keitaro yelled. "Exactly!" Su cheered. "Here goes nothing." Keitaro said. He turned around and kissed Mecca Tama-Chan 27.BOOM! Su and Keitaro slid their way around the wreckage. "Oppsie," Su said, "I guess **that **was the self-destruct button." Police cars with their sirens on came speeding to the scene. "What happened here?" one of the officers yelled. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Keitaro said. "You look familiar," the officer said to Su, "Could you come here for a moment?" They talked for a while but Keitaro had no idea what about. When she came back he asked, "What'd he want to talk about?" "Oh, nothing." Su replied quickly getting away.

Keitaro knocked on the door to Su's room, "Can I come in?" he asked. There was no answer so he just opened the door. He saw everything in the room was packed up in boxes. "What's all this?" he asked. "I'm leaving." Su said. "What?" Keitaro asked. "I'm being deported." Su replied, "They checked my papers and now they know I don't belong here. I have to leave for my home country tomorrow evening." "What is your home country?" Keitaro asked. "I don't know." Su shrugged, "But I have to go back." "When were you supposed to leave?" Keitaro asked. "That's the thing." Su said, "All funds from my parents immediately stopped coming when I graduated four months ago." "How do you eat?" Keitaro asked. "That's the other thing," Su said, "I kind of…memorized your pin number." "You what?" Keitaro yelled. "Please don't be mad." Su pleaded, "I did this so I could stay here close to you." "You stole from me because you love me?" Keitaro yelled, "I trusted you Su! I even loved you and now…" Keitaro then just grunted and walked out the door. "Keitaro wait!" she yelled, but he was already gone.

Su waited at the airport terminal with Mutsumi, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, and Shinobu. "We'll miss you so much." Motoko said. "It's not much," Shinobu said, "But we got this fruit basket for you." She handed the basket full of bananas to Su. "Thank you so much guys." Su replied, "I'll miss you so much." "Flight 109," an intercom said, "Service to…paging Dr. Chocolate Pudding, Dr. Chocolate Pudding…is now boarding." "That's my flight." Su said. They all waved goodbye and Su walked forward. As she waited in the ticket line she picked up a banana out of the basket. She was just about to eat it when she saw written on it "Nothing's impossible." Su turned around to see Keitaro standing near a giant window. She ran in tears and wrapped her arms around Keitaro. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "You don't need to be." Keitaro replied. "You've been so nice," Su said, "How can I ever pay you back?" "Well," Keitaro said, "There is one thing." "Anything." Su said. "Marry me." Keitaro replied. "Of course!" Su said. "Great!" Mutsumi cheered, "And it just so happens I accidentally took 'Intro to Preaching' at Tokyo U. So, do you take Su? Do you take Keitaro?" "I do." They both said. "Very well," Mutsumi replied, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kei-kun, here's your marriage license. Su, here's your green card." They all looked through the huge window behind them and saw a red moon coming out of the clouds. Keitaro looked back at the now "transformed" Su. "It's beautiful." Su said. "Not as beautiful as you." Keitaro replied as they kissed once more under the full moon light. "Look." Shinobu said pointing at the board that said the name of the places Flight 109 was to and from. "Oh, my goodness." Mutsumi said. "I would've never guessed." Motoko said. "So," Keitaro said, "You're from…"

The End

**A/N: Or is it the end? Review me and tell me!**


End file.
